The Butterfly I won't let get away (Alois x Ciel Fanfiction)
by SarahLeChan
Summary: Alois finally has what he wants, the person he has always wanted to fill the hole Luka had left behind. There, Ciel earl Phantomhive is. Without his demon butler Sebastian, Is slowly understanding how he's on his own getting himself out of Trancy Manor...Out of this hole he was thrown into and expected to fit. This butterfly...Alois won't let get away.
1. Trancy Estate

The Trancy Estate Chapter 1 "Ugh..." The earl said as his blue and purple glimmering eyes opened to only be engulfed by the darkness surrounding the boy, while his dark bluenette hair shifting so he could see out of his eyes. His eye patch removed from his left purple- almost magical looking eye holding the symbol of a demon. To his dismay the room was terrible dark...leaving him unable to see or make anything out in the place he was at. In his current position he felt weak..cold...and tired. Three common things he knew of well.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out as loud as he called. "Sebastian get me out of HERE!" , He screamed louder then the first, some of his hair being blown out of his face from the gush of air shooting out from his lungs to power his voice. There was no usual 'Yes young master?' or 'Yes, my lord' like the boy was so used too..then the thought struck him like lightning on a metal pole. Sebastian wasn't here to save him from...where ever he was.

He sniffed the air...it smelled of a strange scent which lingered of blood and something he knew he had smelled before...Some sort of plant. Yet to no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of which one it was. He was able to tell it was a plant from the strong smell of the leafs and nature in the gigantic garden that was in front of his mansion. The stench sure as hell, no matter whatever the plant was it wasn't doing a very good job of blocking out the iron scent of blood. Blood and its so metalic scent..Not just the scent, but the taste. The taste everyone tries sooner or later. It's a hard one to describe unlike the scent of a cut open apple, some would say sweet and others would say fruity. While blood was a hole different story...just a iron...metalic..

Ciel stopped thinking of blood before he lost his sanity. And his last meal. Now, Ciel was beginning to get scared...he couldn't recall any of his memory before now...he didn't know were he was or why he was there. All he knew was his luck is at all time low at the moment.

He yanked his right wrist forwards to only feel a rough pain around the pale small wrists and looked down in the darkness. He was obviously on some sort of carpet silk like flooring. He let his right palm rest against the texture as he then pulled on his left. Completely move able. Then he shot up, deciding he'd try and stand up and pull the chain on his right wrist. All he got was a knee hitting the carpet roughly and his side experiencing a sharp pain as he felt down. His left ankle was chained as well. 'To the Wall...' he thought to himself as he sat up, butt still on the carpet and gripped the cool metal chain. His fingers intertwining into the knots the chains form to keep attached. Letting out a deep breath he suddenly yanked back with the little strength he had for being a small thirteen year old boy. "Err..." He groaned out as he now had the bottom of his feet pushed up against the wall helping him pull. After the metal chain began burning his hand he let go, knowing all he was getting from this was blood and sweat. He fell onto his back hopelessly and crawled up, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Sebastian..." He muttered quietly in the darkness. "Please help me..." His pride was shiveled up. He realized then and there. He was fucked unless he did something to help himself get out of here...Without Sebastian whom helped him do everything, without him he already felt like a mess...but then again. How would he without him.

When a sudden jolt of the wicked sound of metal being dragged across stone ground Ciel shot up, his eyes trying to adjust to the light but failed and instantly covered his eyes with his arm. There in the door way of the jail like cell stood Claude, his yellow eyes staring down onto the earl and just gripped tighter onto the candle in his right hand waiting for the young boy to adjust to the sudden light change. "...What..." Ciel mumbled to himself as he finally moved his arm, seeing the tall figure holding the source of light with a neutral look. His eyes giving off a sense of insecurity to anyone who makes eye contact with him..almost as if he would lash out and attack you at any time. But you weren't sure when he'd strike. "Phantomhive." He said pushing up his glasses as Ciel bit his bottom lip. He remembered the butler from his last trip to the Trancy household. So that's were I'm at...He thought to himself with a slight hint of succession in his thoughts. He remembered the raven butler's name as the thought of the yandere blonde came into his head calling out commands to his butler.

"Claude." He said trying to seem on the same level as him..then again he was the one chained without a weapon..or Sebastian. "You've been taken into the Trancy Estate as ordered by my young master and no one is here to save you...or will be coming." The said as his eyes flashed into the blue and purple eyes of the thirteen yearold. "I demand you let me out of here at once you scoundrel!" He yelled to him not receiving any outlook back, almost as if Claude had not even heard him. "Nor me or your highness intend to do such a thing." He said walking in closer and crouching down to his height. "We'll make one hell of a feast out of you." He said as he stood back up straight, making Ciel back up closer to the wall while still sitting on his butt.

"Your highness will be down here to see you soon." He said taking the candle he had and lighting up some of the lanterns in he room one by one as he opened the small hatch and stuck the flickering fire from the tip of the candle to set the gentle flame within the glass protection of the lantern to prevent a fire.. Within two minutes the room was completely lit up and Ciel finally got a good look at his surroundings. There he was, in a room with a fancy red rose carpet with a medium sized coffee table off to the side with lanterns hanging on the wall. Other necessities in the room included, a gray stone wall, a flower pot on the coffee table with a blue flower in it, then in the corner hanging from the ceiling was a small golden cage...inside was a dead sapphire winged butterfly. To finish off the room, the entrance was just bars with a caged door. When he used the term 'Queen's guard dog' right now he felt like a dog locked in a cage. "...What..." He muttered underneath his breath. This didn't seem like a jail cell for prisoners..more like a caged off inn. Then he remembered who he was dealing with. Alois Trancy, a insane temperamental teenager who dressed in a strange fashion... Of course he even HAD prison cells underneath his mansion that resembled a comfortable guest room.

Then the thought of the smell of blood. It lingered in the air, not as bad as before... Which made him wonder what had gone on here before. "Claudeeee~" A slightly high male voice called out sucking Ciel out of his thoughts as the voice dashed down the stone stairs, the sounds of his boots clacking against the ground echoeing threw the room."Oh He's awake!" The Blonde said, there in front of Ciel standing in the doorway, a smile on his face stood Alois Trancy as his blue eyes penetrated the younger boys soul...he couldn't make out the emotions he was feeling, his light blue orbs resembled those of a dead body. Unreadable, off in space, and souless... Yet Alois was alive, ever so alive..He had blood pumping threw his veins, his muscles active keeping the smile on his face and last...his soul was still laying in his body...slowly fading. "Oh at last! At last! At last!" Alois chanted running into the open cell and slid onto his knees once he reached the carpet and was there, in front of Ciel on his knees with the smaller boys chin in his hand. "I love your eyes." He said with a grin, bringing his face awfully close to the bluenette's and licked his lips then quickly brought his tongue onto the boys ear just like he had done before. "I have you Ciel Phantomhive...Thats all it is." He said as Ciel stood there traumatized..not believing this was happening..


	2. Attachments

"Get o-off of me!" Ciel said angrily managing to shove the blonde in the chest, causing him to back up slightly, but Alois didn't dare leave him while Claude stood above the two. A slight grin on his snake like face as he walked to the cage door pulling out a silver key which shined in Ciel's eyes as he stared at it over Alois's shoulder, wishing his damned hair would move out of the way. 'No...No...No' The dark haired earl thought to himself Claude walked out, grabbing the lock on the caged door and twisting the silver key into it causing a 'click' noise.  
The door was locked.

"...That was quite rude of you to do to a fellow nobleman." Alois said standing up straight above the chained blue and purple eyed thirteen yearold. His eyes turning into a glare of hate but was followed by laughter. "Can't stay mad at you can I?" Then, Ciel caught the sight of something shiny on the place where a belt would go on the blonde's skinny hips. Completely ignoring his words. A silver key, the same color and shape as the one Claude had locked the door with.  
'There' he thought in his head knowing he had hope...but how would he get the key?  
He zoned out, the thought of the day the Italian man had come to his house hold asking to make a deal with him, offering up labor and money. Of course, Sebastian traced the mans telephone call and there game was played out.  
'You loose a leg...'  
'You burn eternally.'  
Then the silly thought of the man after Sebastian had gone threw with him, running down the rode burned up with a twisted leg scared halfway to death calling out for his mother.  
He felt like that man all of sudden, Alois taking his spot while Claude played Sebastians.  
'But I'm not that Man...I'm the head of the Phantomhive's...'  
Confidence.  
He found it again.

"Ciel!" The blue eyed yandere snapped onto the younger male, causing Ciel to jump.  
"What do you want to do first? You are the guest after all!" He said, a cricked smile on his face. It fit his sharp face well, or else the sharp look his hair gave off on it from the way it was styled.  
The boy appeared like a five yearold ( A violent five yearold) in a fourteen yearolds body.  
But he wasn't...He was a 14 yearold noblemen who had almost as much power as Ciel, and under that thick layer of his past layed him...  
That thought intridged Ciel, what if Alois was really like this? What if he really was a childish maniac.  
'...I guess some people are born like that...' It was a interesting theory..but who knew? Ciel had seen alot of crazy cold blooded murderers, but most of them weren't even human.  
You have Demons, Angels, and Grim reapers...Alois was none of them.  
The younger earl was worried that he was now slightly interested in the blonde and his criteria.  
A boy, kidnapped as a baby from his Parents. Mom committed Suicide, was found in a burned down village and returned to his father who died of a infection shortly after.  
Not just returned, he had a mysterious butler with him.  
Something about it...no matter what way you put it didn't seem right.  
Alois obviously wasn't telling the public everything about himself.

"What kind of predicament are we talking about." Ciel said in his neutral voice, looking up at the blonde, his eyes fiery with the confidence and interest he had gained. Alois began tapping his pale cheek with his index finger lightly, letting out a "hmm..." Noise. His eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

Threw Ciel's eyes it seemed as if he as taking forever until he finally brought his hand away from his face and snapped, determination in his eyes along with a hint of succession. "More of a scheme really, but of course it'd be more fun then just one simple game of chess!" He said crossing his arms and grinning down at the younger boy.  
Who didn't look pleased.  
More like he didn't give a visible fuck...  
'Why does he always have to be like that...Always making things more complicated...you piece of shit' Alois thought to himself while still maintaining the look of succession. "Best friend..." He said having a dramatic pause. "We're going to have to act as close friend's to each other for as long as I please!" He said raising his arms in happiness.  
"Best friend..." Ciel began twitching.  
"For...as long as you please?" Alois still had the slick grin on his face and gave off a nod.  
"What?! That's obscure! !" Ciel shouted in a uproar, pulling on the chains as his eyes gave off a embarrassed look.  
'Got em'  
"Can't we just play Chess..." He said, his mouth slightly open as Alois shook his head. Blonde hair waving in his face.  
"Nah...too boring and too much thinking." Alois said leaning down and thicked Ciel on the forehead with his thumb and index finger, which just earned a glare back from the bluenette. "Really? I can win any game of Chess without a mere though."He said gaining a cocky grin while the blonde wasn't sure to be furious or laugh at the insult. As the result he just gained another outburst of his laughter. "I'd expect so much as a cocky attitude from you!" He said clenching his chest, a single tear slipping down from his cheeks and into the stone floor. Ciel sat there slightly flabbergasted, what was funny about an insult? "Now, time to work on that attitude of yours, Ciel Phantomhive." Alois said placing his left foot behind his right and almost as if he was about to lean down and grab his hand to help him up, he had his hand reaching out for Ciel to grab. The different eye colored thirteen, almost fourteen yearold shot an annoyed glare at Alois. Ciel's hand was chained with didn't allow him to reach out and grab the blondes.

"Hey sometime this year!" Alois said almost as if he was trying to sound angry, but was hiding back a chuckle mixed into his voice. "….Tch Tch Tch." The blonde said standing up straight and bringing his hand back to his side. "Rude." He stated. Slowly the blonde brought his hand back and reached for the key,Which had Ciel staring at his hand intently until his small fingers landed on the silver, hard texture of the key. Hearing a small 'clip' like noise the key came free from his shorts and landed in his hand.

'He's…just letting me go?' Ciel thought confused to himself as Alois crouched down, and was right beside him letting the silver key fall into the hole to unlock the chain that kept his foot uphold, 'Now' Ciel thought as he took his other free hand and went for a punch to Alois's cheek. It was successful and it hurt the blonde quite some bit which forced him to jump back and drop the key. But…it was out of Ciel's reach. "You little…" The now angered blonde said with one hand on his now bruised cheek, which ruined his perfect flawless face. He stood up, almost tripping on his own boots as he did so and stepped on the key sliding it under his shoe into his reach and leaned over grabbing it, "You little unpersistant piece of shit." He spat in a harsh cold tone, which scared Ciel sending shivers up his spine.  
The blonde with his pale hands reached down and gripped Ciel's dark blue hair intertwining the locks in his fingers, pulling up which lifted his head and brought him slightly off the ground, "L-Let go o-of me!" Ciel spat into the air with choked breaths and reached up his unchained hand and was able to get the back of Alois's hair. Not able to pull as hard but was able to get a grip, the blonde flawless locks a mess in his hand as both looked each other in the of them had a cold look on there face but the look in there eyes…they where severally different. The elder one had one full of hatred, untolerance and pain…Ciel's hit really did hit him hard since it was a open hit. The bluenette's was Anger, not hatred, defiance and will.

"B-Big bro…" A voice in the blonde's head rang as Ciel's features changed into short red hair and dark brown eyes not able to surpress tears. In the vision instead of him holding Ciel up in the air by his hair, it was one of the villagers he remembered well who had probably caused some of the most pain to Luka unlike any other. He had a tight grip on the unbrushed blood red hair pulling the small boy into the air. The blood red haired child had just got caught asking for some food.

"Luka…" Alois said out loud in a soft gentle voice and let go of Ciel's hair while he still hanged onto his which forced the blonde's head to drop down and his head to nuzzle into the blue and people eyed earls shoulder. Ciel blinked confused. 'Luka?' Then the light blue eyed teens vision faded and instead he was looking at Ciel Phantomhives blue coat. "…." Alois was quiet as he used his shoulder to support him to stand back up.

Alois gripped the key harder this tme and brought into the chains locks keeping Ciel close to the wall and pervented from moving much at all.. Ciel didn't dare touch him or try in the smallest to spit on him. Alois stood up and turned around, awfully quite right as the door was unlocked and there stood his faithful…or else who he thought was his faithful butler Claude. Who walked over and crouched down to the blonde's height. "What happened to your cheek, your highness." Claude asked staring at the bruise. "Nothing It just H-shit!" He spat his sentence being cut off by pain. "Don't move." Claude said gripping the boys cheek bone and yanked forewords pushing it back into place, with pain but relief Alois pushed him away, not mumbling a thank you. It still hurt after all.

Ciel had a open door the whole time..yet he didn't move as he watched the two, eyeing the light tint of red Alois had on his cheeks Which were probably pain…or something else. It was not easy for him to embarrassed by a action, such as insulting him or just a seduce move…From that bastardly old man he was pretty closed off now. His attitude being either Upset, Happy or just flat out murder. He didn't even feel like he had control of his emotions at times, as if they were just sudden, but in the end. He was okay with his actions most of the time, Tearing Hanna's eye out, throwing all of those important documents out to his uncle and being as cocky to dress up as a female and try to seduce the Phantomhive previously.

"Prepare food, will you Claude." Alois said looking up at his snake like butler. "Yes, your highness." He said giving off a short bow and walked out leaving the door open. This hole time Alois was without any means of defense against the younger boy who already had done some damage, Why? Claude offered it him a pocket knife but he denyed. Almost as if he was trying to show pride of him being the older one…or in his sick mind the seducer. Whatever it was he was confident in his own motives.

"Now…" Alois said brushing dust, that wasn't even there off his shoulder he walked over to Ciel. "Now, lets try this again shall we?" He asked bending over and holding out his hand to see if the Phantomhive would take. "I got it…thank you." Ciel said pushing up against the wall with his left hand and using his right to put his weight on his knee and get himself up. Once he was standing ignoring his asleep foot Alois turned forcefully grabbed his hand and began walking out quickly, Ciel pacing to keep up with him while at the same time trying to not get his foot underneath those boots of his.."I'm going to show you our garden! Its huge and has some of the best flowers in all of London!" He said raising his free hand in the air, a smile on his face. Ciel was tempted to say, 'As if, mine out succeeds yours on any level you would like to compare them on' or 'I don't care' but he just let out a sigh, facepalming with his free hand. During his distraction of annoyance his foot slipped and he let out a wimper as his foot was caught under the blonde's highheel boots. 'I swear..I will steal those shoes from him and burn them…' Ciel thought to himself as Alois led him out a door after going down a seriously long hallway covered in paintings and red paint outside.

The sun was just beginning to set as well. Ciel was amazed by the sight unfolding in front of him, there were several huge bushes that went up four or five feet in there air, while some stayed at two or three. Inside the shorter bushes were colorful flowers, ranging from Red roses with their thorns, white dandelions and the one that caught Ciel's eye the most, blue hydrangea's. They where a beautiful light blue in bundles. Alois caught him staring at them and let go of his hand walking over to them checking for thorns real quick and pulled one out, Returning back to Ciel who still stood where he had been left. Gently and with a chuckle Alois grabbed his hand from his side and while Ciel tried his best to keep his fingers clenched to his palm Alois tour them away, placing the stem of the flower in his hand, followed by closing his fingers on it.

"It reminds me of your eye." He said with a grin. Instantly a red tint conquered the bluenette's cheeks and he looked away from the blonde, his purple contract eye glowing. "Sebastians upset I see…" Alois said lacing his finger slowly over the open eye, which quickly closed and just resulted him dragging it over Ciel's right eye lid. "Trancy!" Ciel said pushing him away lightly, not with the intention of hurting him. "Where is Sebastian! How am I even here! Explain and I will resume in our…game!" When he spat out the word game it had embarrassment in there along with it.  
"I told Claude I wanted you." He grinned, his sick a friendly joking around one and he suddenely brought his lips only a penny from Ciel's. "And I got you." He said dragging his tongue along Ciel's upper lip, which just resulted in him shooting back three or so meters from him and rubbing his lip as if something diseased had just touched him.

"That's more of a self mandatory explanation! I'm serious Trancy!" He said, his blush disappearing and his face gaining a more sharp glare. "Your so untolerant I swear…" The light blue eyed fourteen yearold mumbled under his breath mainly to himself. "Claude has Sebastian stalled in Hell." He said leaning against a taller bush with his arms stretched out. "What do you mean stalled!?" Ciel spat in anger and frustration. "Meaning he is gonna have to bust some real ass to get back into the human world." He said spinning one of his blonde locks on his index finger. "Claude set he'll be free in a month or so..." The light blue eyed teen said shrugging and standing up straight, his elbow cracking as he did so. Ciel heard a twig crack and looked to the left quickly and saw there stood Hanna. "My lord, dinner will be ready in ten or fifteen minutes." She said staring at the ground in front of his feet, her silver hair laying behind her shoulders in a long braid. "Claude must be busy to have sent a piece of trash like you to notify me…dinner will be good!" He said clapping one quick happy clap. During the Blonde's little hint of happiness Ciel met eyes with Hanna, and could only wonder why she had a bandage covering her left eye..

"Well! Lets go and get you in some new clothes!" Alois said running over and snatching Ciel from being near Hanna and began running once again up the stairs and into Trancy manor. Ciel caught eyes with Hanna one last time as the doors shut behind them. "I wonder what color would look good on you…Blue of course with a tint of white and black!" Alois said as they ran, the sounds of his boots hitting the ground being heard throughout the first floor.  
'Sebastian…Hurry up…'  
Ciel's purple eye glowed.  
'That's a order'  
Somewere in the back of his head he heard a,  
"Yes, Young master of course."

**AN: Well, I'm surprised at how long I made this...I normally don't go beyond 1200 words on chapters but I think that's shortly starting to change...I wrote this pretty late so sorry if there's any mistakes I didn't catch after skimming over it three or so times.****  
****Please follow me and favorite the story to recieve updates, or if your a visitor to the webpage and don't have a account ( This story is posted on both Quotev and )****  
****Like my facebook page! I post whenever I update my Black Butler stories!****  
**My Facebook Page** : /AloisTrancyAmazing**  
**Comments and Reviews are always appreciated! -Sarah**


End file.
